The present invention relates to an apparatus for fitting quilting braces to mattresses.
Mattresses, in order to avoid retaining the external padding and an excessive swelling caused by compression of the internal springs or of the filling material (wool or horsehair), are kept flat by a plurality of quilting braces which are known in the jargon as tufts, stitches or pompons. These devices are tufts of woolly material arranged on the opposite faces of the mattress and mutually connected by a tie element (cord or tape) which is driven through the mattress. In practice, the tufts act as coupling points for the cords or tapes when they are tensioned.
Quilting braces are currently applied with mostly manual methods and therefore with excessively long times and at high cost.